The Oceanic Gang
'''The Oceanic Gang '''a theft organization that operates all across Oceania in Police World Tour Edition. They turned to be the main antagonist in this region until being put to an end on the last three cases of the region. Description Per the events of The Outback Shark, it is known that the gang specifies on jewel theft and have accomplices all across the region. The gang find the greediest buyers for the stolen valuable relics. Their smart operations and sneaky infiltrations mean a threat for the WPE in Oceania. The Miracle Necklace The "Miracle Necklace" is an very expensive necklace that the gang created using stolen jewels from different regions of Oceania. Every gem belongs a rich owner or place, like the green jewel being actually, Oprah Carson's valuable jewel stolen in Sydney. The gang's goal is to sell their illegal creation, which must be stopped by the team. Role in Cases The Outback Shark It is known that the victim in Sydney, Charlie Culkin, was in charge of the necklace along with his partner Robert Hawthorne. Charlie managed to deceive Robert (In order to keep the reward for him) by telling him that he hid the necklace inside a sheep of his flock to smuggle it into Papua New Guinea. However, Robert managed to find out this and prepared to discover which of his sheeps had the necklace. However, what Robert didn't knew was that Danna Paula managed to retrieve the necklace from him and after lying to the WPE and the player, she brought it to New Caledonia. Oil Issues However things didn't turned well for the gang there, as the team didn't fell into Danna's trap and found the necklace in a beach. After finding a death threat from the gang for Danna, it was known that her life depended on retrieving the necklace once again and bringing it to the Gang. In a brilliant idea, Milo tried to deceive Danna with the necklace in exchange for exposing the Oceanic Gang... but it terribly failed as Danna tricked Milo with a fake gun, snatching the necklace from him and vanishing from the chamber in a smoke bomb. The Maori Revelation The things thickens in this case after the very same leader of the Oceanic Gang was revealed to be the killer. After a businessman named Max Bower tried to buy the necklace through an illegal bargain, however, the leader ended killing him because he preffered a biggest bargain with another buyer. a lot of "bombing" commotions through Wellington in which no people became harmed, the killer was revealed to be Hudson Farim, a thieft disguised as a Museum Curator. After Hudson revealed all the foiled attempts to murder the player, he was still grinning and claiming to have the last laugh. After this, Danna called the team from the Gang HQ, saying that the gang were going to make her pay for the arrest of Hudson. The Volcanic Era A member of the gang, Sugilite Moretti, managed to flee the gang's HQ and escape, only to be murdered in FIji. Sugilite was planning her escape with Danna, who managed to escape with life after Sugilite did, but after the murder, she became a suspect in the murder investigation of her friend. Danna regretted to have became a thieft to the team and she revealed her whole motives (She only tried to win money in order the cure the cancer of her parents). After the team forgived her and gave her protection, it was discovered that the killer was another gang member named Tianamen Webber, who killed Sugilite by order of the gang. Rised Miracle Robert Hawthorne was murdered during the events of this case. According to Johan Kramer, Robert impatience and greed was making him a loose end in the gang. As the case progressed it was discovered that Danna's younger sister Clarissa, was also helping her in her previous thefts. Not only that, but a gun confrontation between the cops and 2 men plus a masked 3rd man happened at the docks. The 2 first men were identified an put under arrest but the 3rd man who has masked, escaped. The investigation came to an end after the killer was revealed to be Clarissa, Danna's sister. At the case end Hudson revealed that the price of the miracle necklace was ultra-expensive enough to buy the whole islands of Oceania and that would be their masterplan after Oceania turns into a single nation.although he catched the 9 main members of the gang, there was still one on the loose (who was the masked men that escaped in the docks). After an investigation it was revealed that the most probable place in which the 10th man would be in, was going to be in the referendum of Oceania unification in Nauru. The 10th Man Hudson Farim was revealed to have escaped jail. After the team landed in Nauru (to stop the referendum hat would allow them to have the chance of conquering Oceania) Hudson was found death and the killer was none other than the 10th Man of the gang who was the very same police chief of Oceanian WPE: Don Dourne. Dourne at first tried to convice the player of being misled, but when he was confronted with the final clues, he revealed his evil true nature. Don revealed to be the 10th man of the Oceanic Gang and the responsible of Hudson's murder. Don revealed that he infiltrated the Oceania WPE and became the chief, but actually, he was only helping the gang as the mole of the police, alerting them of the player's every move. However, Don's potent greed made him to develop a masterplan to kill his very own boss and get the Miracle Necklace only for him. Carmen and the player were about to handcuff the disgraced chief when he threatened the duo at gun point, forcing them to let him escape... During post-investigation, the team found Don's steps and managed to find that he already contacted a buyer for the necklace, whom was going to give him a ultra-large amount of money (enough to buy a lot of islands in Oceania). The team tracked the steps of the chief an setted their operation of catching him in Papua New Guinea before the Necklace gets sold. Demise Don was now the victim, after being found stabbed and eaten ina an aborigin settlement. After the unknown buyer was revealed to be his killer and after revealing his whole evil masterplan of killing Don, keeping the money and reselling the necklace, the man was finally put behind bars and the necklace was found. The team dismembered the necklace and returned each jewel to each owner. Oprah Carson, Mayor Bainitikau and Wellington Museum got back their respective stolen jewels, putting officially, an end to gang's wrongdoing. Known Members * Hudson Farim (Leader)† * Don Dourne† * Danna Paula (formerly) *Charlie Culkin† *Robert Hawthorne† *Sugilite Moretti† *Tianamen Webber *Herbert Feeney *Captain Salteri (formerly) *Johan Kramer *Clarissa Paula *El Capo Marin (minor affiliate) † indicates that the person is deceased; clicking the symbol directs to what case the person died in. Case Appearances * The Outback Shark * Oil Issues * The Maori Revelation * The Volcanic Era * Rised Miracle * The 10th Man * The Ocean Among Us (mentioned) Category:Organizations of PWTE